terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ploners
The Ploners are controlled by Aweirdgamer and only so far found in Life After the Grox. Main Information There is not a lot known about Ploners, especially their past. The most important details to know are the following: *They are silicion-based life. *They are relatively few in number, only about 100 alive at last count, and only 20 known where. *The Ploners were originally believed to come from Arin, a planet that is destroyed now, but really they came from another called Sil *They can smeen, meaning they can understand and speak something that is understandable by almost anyone. The Life After the Grox Pooh-Olo are the only known exception. *They live for an incredibly long time if not killed, as the only known Ploner to die of age was Moner. History One thing to note about the Ploner history is that its true beginning goes before it's actual written history. That is revealed over time throughout the story, though many mysteries still remain. Time Era 1 (The First Ploner to The Vissa Contact) The first Ploner's beginning is not known. Not much is known presently about this time. All that is known is that all silicon-based life, including Ploners, lived on a planet called Sil. As the Ploners neared sentience, suddenly Vissa abducted them and took them away. It is said by Vissa this was to save them from the Grox deterraforming the planet. Time Era 2 (Ploners and Vissa) Not a lot is known about this time. Some things known are that Vissa had started developing smeen with the Ploners, and sent them off to Arin (their originally thought to be homeplanet) then. The exact reason for this remains unclear. It is said that smeen is a universal translator, but one existed back then already. Of the times, this is the one least understood. Time Era 3 (Awakening on Arin to Uniper) Since the Ploners were sent to Arin, and walked unaware for an unknown time, they simply looked for a companion, mated, died, and then the children went on to continue the population. One day, around when the main story of the Ploner starts when it comes to the written things, a Ploner named Unoner finds something different than the air as he eats one day. This reawoke the Ploner sentience, for it is Moner, the dark energy spice. However, it is clear that it is named Moner, not Unoner. That is because Ploners strangely named it after the Ploner who came up with mathematical ideas, rather than who discovered it. It's not clear why. After finding it, for awhile they develop a culture including a basic language, music, art, and the concept of mathematics. The first two become more important for awhile. Meanings of Smeens in Earliest Language Smeen Smeeeeen Smeen: Ploner Smeen Smeen: Food Smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen: Odd Taste Area Smeeeeeeeeeen Smeeeeeeeeeeen: Mating Smeeeeeen Smeeeeeen: Follow Smeen Smeen Smeen Smeen: Community (group of Ploners) Special Words (Modern times) Moner: Spice (specifically Black Spice) Soneri: Sphere (usually made of Moner) Main Songs Made The Ploners made many one-line songs. Some Ploner Songs (lyrics unknown): "To Be A Smeen"; "The Smeen In Me"; "All the Smeens"; "The Ploners"; "Ploner Gone Missing";"Where are the Ploners?" "There must be more... than the loner... the Ploner..." - The Lone Ploner (most inspirational song) "A Ploner Gets Moner... So He Can Make A Ploner..." - Moner Ploner "Hello Shinolo... A new friend... Hello Shinolo-Olo... A new friend" - Hello Shinolo "Wa-Shlino... a rare being... is here... here it is time to celebrate" - Wa-Shlino Song "Moner can contain...what we need... and who will go" - Moner's Dream "The Shinolo... and the Ploners... building together... to help find... other Ploners." - Ploners and Shinolo Looking for Other Ploners More about this Era They also developed certain structures mostly for navigation, and culture. One such thin made the Ploners find a strange light in the sky which they named Yoner's Awe. Later, they'd learn this was a blackhole, but at the time, they didn't know. An ancient Vissa ship eventually came from Yoner's Awe and crashed on Arin. Somehow, they managed to get it working again, and discovered some odd tools such as a hologram emitter. They left Arin and found another planet named Derin. The names Arin and Derin were after Vissa they knew, but they didn't question why they named the planets that until later. Derin was like Arin but without Moner or other Ploners. After setting up a small colony there, some Ploners went through Yoner's Awe, and eventually turned up near Uniper's star. How it got here has never been explained in character yet. It went to one of the planets in that system leading to the contact between Travers and Ploners. Time Era 4 (Post-Uniper) Now this era is actually what makes up all of the story after around page 30 or so, besides flashbacks and similar. This time's details is not yet written here. Important Ploners Certain Ploners have a more distinct role than others. Some it's not as obvious, and some more relate to the past, but the following table shows some of the main ones: Other Notes If you have something to add, go ahead. Category:Life After the Grox Category:Ploners Category:Sil Category:Empires